Under many current transport protocols, such as Peripheral Component Interface Express (PCIe), a single device that is connected with multiple ports of a computing device is addressed as multiple devices. Thus, the number of distinct devices that are recognized by the computing device may be equivalent to the number of port connections. In such cases, the transport protocol is not intrinsically capable of coordinating a common function across multiple physical transports.
Certain functions, such as load/store memory accesses, require in-order semantics to perform correctly. However, under current transport protocols, load/store memory accesses across two or more physical transports may be out-of-order on one physical transport with respect to the other transport(s). One possible solution is to constrain load/store memory accesses to a single physical transport, even where multiple physical transports are available.